fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Bracken
Bracken was one of the prisoners held in Living Mirage's Dungeon. He is revealed to be a Unicorn, and also the Fairy Queen's son. He becomes Kendra's love interest during the events of Keys to the Demon Prison. He is a major help in getting Kendra and Warren out of Living Mirage. Bracken is the only son of the Fairy Queen and Fairy King and has four other siblings, all sisters, one of them is named Mizelle. He is perpetually stuck in his avatar form without his third horn that accompanies each unicorn when they reach maturity. He gave this up in order for the Font of Immortality, one of the keys to Zzyzx, to be forged. His cousin is Ronodin, the Dark Unicorn. Personality Appearance Bracken's human avatar is of a boy approximately eighteen years old with silver shoulder-length hair, silvery-blue eyes, and a smooth, flawless complexion. As a unicorn, he is a strong stallion with silver-white fur and mane and a lustrous horn. History Bracken was born the only son of the Fairy Queen and the Fairy King. His father was lost when the Astrids (then called the Knights of the Dawn) failed in their duty to protect him... though Bracken insinuates that his cousin Ronodin played a part in the Fairy King's downfall. To stop the Demons and imprison them, Bracken willingly surrendered his Third Horn (and his true form as a Unicorn) to the Wizards, allowing them to forge the Font of Immortality, one of the five artifacts necessary to open and close the Demon Prison, known as Zzyzx. Many years ago he gave his First Horn to someone who saved his life (his First Horn somehow wound up becoming the Soul of Grunhold, the dearest treasure of the Centaurs of Fablehaven). Sometime later, Bracken investigated the Fairy Queen's Shrine located at Living Mirage, against his mother's wishes. He found that it was sealed off. Unfortunately, he was captured by the Sphinx and imprisoned in the Dungeons of Living Mirage. Being an advanced Shadow Charmer the Sphinx was able to take Bracken's Second Horn without feeling the unbearable guilt that accompanies stealing a Unicorn Horn. Bracken attempted many prison breaks over the time he was imprisoned, two of which were large prison riots. All of them were thwarted. ''Keys to the Demon Prison'' Hundreds of years later, he met Seth Sorenson, whom he recognized to be a Shadow Charmer. They befriended each other and made plans for another prison revolt if only to distract and slow down the Sphinx and the Evening Star from their plans to open Zzyzx. The plan was suddenly halted after Kendra and most of her family and friends were captured, and Seth was given the Translocator and the Sands of Sanctity (by the Dark Wizard Mirav) and escaped, taking a coin Bracken had enchanted to work as a telepathic communicator. Bracken met with Kendra and convinced her that he was a friend. They found a secret way out of the prison thanks to the Sphinx whose leadership had been usurped by Graulas (after the Demon had been healed by Seth and betrayed him, taking the Translocator, the Sands of Sanctity, and the Chronometer). They met with Warren, who had likewise been aided by the Sphinx, and together the three of them made it through the wilds of Living Mirage to find the Sealed Shrine.l Understanding that the Society now had the five artifacts, they planned to find and protect the Eternals, five mortals who'd been bestowed immortality by the Wizard architects of Zzyzx, but their deaths were necessary to open the prison. Raxtus arrived from the pond in the Shrine to help Bracken, Kendra, and Warren fly away, but they were attacked by Harpies and a Roc, during which Warren was injured and although they escaped, they had to leave Warren behind to find the Eternals, Warren promising to catch up. Kendra, Bracken, and Raxtus arrived at an isolated Stronghold, home to Roon Osricson, one of the Eternals, but find they are too late as the Castle has been attacked, with many fallen littering the floor of the grand hall. They meet a Shapeshifter, who had been Roon's constant companion but failed to protect his friend, and reveals each Eternal has a Shapeshifter Guardian, and he helps them arm themselves and follows them to locate the remaining two Eternals. Dragonwatch Bracken gives Kendra his First Horn and then proceeds to help Agad at the Dragon Sanctuary Soaring Cliffs. We later learn that Soaring Cliffs falls and only Agad and Tanu returns. Wrath of the Dragon King Kendra learns that Ronodin has captured Bracken and wants to trade his First Horn for information about the Dragon's plan to escape Wyrmroost. Master of the Phantom Isle Bracken is imprisoned in a dungeon in the Under Realm and is met with by Seth (who lost all memories of his own identity) and tries to convince Seth of who he is and that his cousin, Ronodin, is using him though Seth is unsure of whom to trust. Later, he is rescued by Kendra (who cowed the Underking with her light amplified by the Fairy Queen's Crown) and his horns are all restored to him, including his Third Horn! However, they are confronted by Ronodin, who reveals he'd intended to corrupt Bracken's horns all at once and the two assume their unicorn forms and do battle. Kendra helps Bracken by giving him an energy boost, allowing Bracken to break off Ronodin's horn and then purify it, enraging Ronodin who flees by drinking a potion to transform into a large raven. The two escape back to Crescent Lagoon and hear that Seth escaped the sanctuary in his Leviathan and left behind a message to indicate he's on his way to Titan Valley. Reunited, Kendra and Bracken intend to return the Fairy Queen's Crown and continue on in the war with the dragons and bring Seth home. Powers and Abilities Bracken is very patient and also still extremely young among his kind and other mystical creatures. * Healing - As a unicorn, Bracken possesses the power to heal injuries and illnesses. When he possesses his horns, his healing powers are stronger, at their peak when he has all three. * Purifying - Bracken has the power to purify darkness, corruption, poison, and decay. Depending on how many of his horns he possesses, his purifying powers vary in strength, at their peak when he has all three. * Human Avatar - Bracken can assume the form of a young man in his late teens and revert back to his unicorn form, but only if he has his Third Horn. He gave up his Third Horn long ago so it could become the Font of Immortality and one of the keys to the Demon Prison, leaving him trapped in his human avatar ever since. After regaining his Third Horn, he regains his ability to return to his unicorn form. * Connection to his Horns - Even if Bracken does not possess his horns, he retains a connection to them. He once gave his First Horn to someone as repayment for saving his life and regained it after realizing it was the Soul of Grunhold, the most sacred treasure of the centaurs of Fablehaven; he took it back after their attempts to take over what remained of Fablehaven after it was overthrown. He later entrusted his First Horn to Kendra and through it they could converse telepathically. When he regained his Second Horn (after summoning it from the Gray Assassin's grasp), he could transform it into a shining sword. After regaining his Third Horn (which was somehow no longer the Font of immortality), Bracken regained the full of his power and his ability to return to his unicorn form. * Enchanting - Even without his horns, Bracken still possesses his powers, albeit weakened. He was able to imbue stones or coins with Light as well as make them work like telepathic walkie-talkies. * Empathic-Reading - If someone allows Bracken to touch them, he can read their thoughts and memories. He used this to determine Seth was not a spy when they first met and to out two traitors among the staff of Blackwell Keep. * Perception - Bracken can perceive certain elements that others can't, such as the light within Kendra, who is Fairykind. One characteristic of Bracken, although not a true power, is the unique way unicorns can destroy Lectoblixes indirectly. Lectoblixes sense great energy in Unicorns and crave it immensely which causes them to try to drain one without knowing the danger. But, since Unicorns have eternal youth, the Lectoblix that gets "lucky enough" to attempt a drainage doesn't live to tell the tale because they literally stuff themselves on youth until they die, with no lasting effect on the Unicorn. Relationships Kendra Sorenson Bracken and Kendra first meet in the Dungeon of Living Mirage. At first, she does not trust him, but after her break out of Living Mirage, the pair become close and Kendra learns to rely on Bracken. At first, Bracken is drawn to Kendra because of the bright light that radiates from her, as a result of her being Fairykind, but soon grows to respect and admire her courage and determination to save her family. Kendra had been attracted to Bracken from the beginning, although she was unsure if he was trustworthy. While the pair visits the Fairy Queen's Shrine, Kendra becomes jealous of Bracken's relationship with the Fairy Queen, although later she repents of this misconception, learning the Fairy Queen is Bracken's mother. They continually look out for one another, and Bracken grows very protective of Kendra. Later Vanessa states that it is quite clear that "Bracken likes Kendra." The two speak about their feelings for one another, and they seemingly become a couple for the rest of the book. Seth Sorenson Bracken meets Seth inside the Dungeon of Living Mirage. At first, Seth is wary of Bracken, believing him to be a trap to get Seth to reveal information. After Bracken proves he is trustworthy, the two become close friends, and Bracken even gives Seth a magical coin that allows the two of them to keep in touch. Fairy Queen The Fairy Queen is Bracken's mother, who is obviously close to him. The Fairy Queen seems to be a protective mother, not wanting Bracken to go explore the Sealed Shrine. Source * Keys to the Demon Prison (Fablehaven #5) * Dragonwatch (Dragonwatch #1) * Wrath of the Dragon King (Dragonwatch #2) * Master of the Phantom Isle (Dragonwatch #3) Category:Unicorn Category:Keys to the Demon Prison characters Category:Characters Category:Magical Creatures Category:Magic Category:Dragonwatch Characters Category:Males